


Not-So-Happy Haunts

by lesmiserablol



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is dragged into going to a haunted house with Les Amis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Happy Haunts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon on tumblr who requested, "Protective R? but more like E is scared of something and R saves him". And, well, this happened. This would happen while Enjolras and Grantaire are close but not quite in a relationship yet.

"I'm really not interested."

"Oh come on! It'll be so much fun!"

"I'll pass, thank you."

"Please! Everyone else is going, it won't be the same without you."

"Are they having this discussion again?" Grantaire mutters. He had joined Courfeyrac in picking up Combeferre, but it appears they won't be leaving for the haunted house until they get Enjolras to come.

Combeferre, who is watching Courfeyrac pull on Enjolras's arm, gives a small hum. "It appears so. I thought Courfeyrac had given up by now."

"I don't even have a costume," Enjolras huffs. 

"Dude, I could paint your face, or we could find something in Combeferre's closet," Courfeyrac says. 

"I do have more capes," Combeferre points out. 

"I'll buy you coffee afterwards if you go!" Courfeyrac promises.

Enjolras scowls in silence for a solid eight seconds before sighing. "Fine. I'll go."

"Yay!" Courfeyrac squeals, clapping his hands and turning to the other two. "What do you think guys, vampire?"

This question seems unnecessary, seeing as everyone in Les Amis is going as a vampire as a joke in reference to last year when they threw a Halloween party and half of them dressed up with fake fangs and capes.

"Definitely. Let me get a cape," Combeferre nods, already disappearing into his room. 

Courfeyrac practically drags Enjolras to the bathroom. Grantaire follows and watches in amusement as he and Combeferre, who has found the perfect cape for Enjolras to wear over his skinny jeans and button-up shirt, transform their best friend into a vampire in less than three minutes. His blond hair is sleeked back, he's wearing fangs, fake blood on his chin, the look completed with a scowl. 

"Perfect!" Courfeyrac declares, admiring their work. "Now let's go, we're going to be late."

All their friends are waiting for them outside the haunted house, and as they approach they can identify the ominous sounds of distant screams and deep laughter coming from within. 

"Spooky," Grantaire grins to the nearest person, Enjolras. Grantaire can't remember Courfeyrac giving him light makeup, but he looks pale, and he gulps at Grantaire's words. 

"Let's just get this over with," he mutters, moving forwards with the line. 

They all shuffle through the line until they are let in through the entrance in groups of twos and threes. 

"Er," Grantaire begins, scanning the line. "Don't you want to go with Courfeyrac and Combeferre?"

The two are the second group in line, right behind Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta. 

"Actually I'm good in the middle of everyone. With you. Is that alright?"

Grantaire blinks and wonders if he is dreaming. "Yeah, yeah of course."

After Bahorel and Éponine, they enter, Enjolras looking much less eager than Grantaire. 

The haunted house is similar to a mansion, and the first room is the entrance hall. They blink to adjust to the sudden darkness, and once they can see better they notice the walls are swarmed in cobwebs. A rotting corpse suddenly drops from the ceiling, suspended by a rope around it's neck. Enjolras lets out a terrified scream and launches himself at Grantaire, nails digging into his arm as he is pulled away. 

"Alright, ow, it was just a prop, okay?" Grantaire tells him as they make their way down a dim hallway, the lights flickering until they shut off. They stop walking, and when the light flickers on again, there's a clown with a bloody smile directly in front of them. Enjolras yelps and hides himself behind Grantaire, the grip on his arm very painful now. 

They wait until the lights flicker out and back again, the clown gone, before walking forwards. Grantaire glances over his shoulder to see Enjolras is shutting his eyes tightly.

"Hey," he nudges him, now concerned. Enjolras never acts like this, not even when everyone gets together to watch a horror film. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Enjolras scoffs. "Let's just get this over with."

"You're hurting my arm," Grantaire points out.

"Sorry," Enjolras mutters, and he immediately lets go, although reluctantly. 

"It's alright. Would you rather hold my hand?" 

He sort of meant it as a joke, but Enjolras looks around before taking his hand. 

"Better?"

Enjolras gives his hand a squeeze. "Much. Thank you," he clears his throat. "Let's go."

There's rattling, screaming, and other noises behind the closed doors they pass. Enjolras just grips his hand tighter. 

At the end of the hall is an open door that they enter. It's a large, cold stone dining room that is nearly empty save for some dusty candlesticks near the walls. There are a few open doors, and once it becomes clear that Enjolras isn't going to choose, Grantaire leads them through the one on the left.

There's a coffin in the very center of the small room they enter, blocking the path to the exit. Grantaire places himself between the coffin and Enjolras, admiring the design. The top bangs open and a corpse inside sits up and lunges out, missing Grantaire by inches. He laughs loudly as they walk around it. 

"That was pretty good, eh?" he grins, turning to face Enjolras in the doorway that leads to the next room. 

He's looking even more pale and his eyes are wide. His grip is tighter than ever. 

Grantaire's grin is replaced by a concerned frown. "Dude, what's wrong?"

Enjolras takes in a shaky breath. "I don't want to be here."

"I know, you made that clear when we were planning this last week."

"No, I  _really_ don't want to be here," he insists. "This isn't my first haunted house, I went once when I was younger. I never wanted to experience that again."

"Oh," Grantaire blinks. "I'm sorry. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Enjolras looks surprised. "I expected to be laughed at."

"What's funny about a cute and tiny Enjolras being scared to death?" he asks, and Enjolras scowls. "I'm just teasing. If anyone thinks that's funny though, I swear I'll punch them in the face. Would you like to leave now?"

"I don't want to make you leave and miss out on this," Enjolras says, trying to be polite but looking like he'd rather be anywhere than here. 

Grantaire rolls his eyes. "I've been to better haunted houses. Come on, there should be early exits somewhere."

Once they leave the coffin room they find one in the hallway and step into the crisp air. 

"Thanks," Enjolras says after taking a few deep breathes. 

"No problem. I do have one condition for making me leave, though."

"What's that?" Enjolras asks curiously. 

"You have to keep holding my hand." Grantaire grins. 

Enjolras rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. "I wasn't planning on letting go."


End file.
